Mortal Kombat: The Takeover
by NerdBTheSilent
Summary: my first fanfic. Unknown beings takeover Outworld and planning on absorbing everything they get theor paws on, Will the Earthrealm warrioirs stop this menance? plz read and rate


AN: I do not own MK (I wish i did) but the original characters are owned by me..... ok lets get this going......

Intro

OUTWORLD

Once was a powerful realm that everyone fears now turned into something far from belief. Everything that formally stood turned into war-torn destruction. No signs of civilazation. Nothing but motionless, bloody ripped flesh that decorated the streets with life fluids. The only signs of life left is the minority that hid themselves inside Shao Khan's lookout. Reptile, Motoro, Baraka, Reiko, and Shang Tsung (surprisingly) appeared before the mighty emperor Khan. Shao Khan watches the five from his throne as the five kneel before him. He wasn't pleased.

" GET UP!!!!" boomed the voice of the emperor. His voice startled the group up to their spines and they all shot up to their feets standing in military style fashion.

"So????" shot the emeperor waiting for excuses

"Um......" Reptile spoke first. " We did good for the start and something........um.....well" He looks to the ground in disappointment and fear. He knew that they had fucked up big time. "Well..... Tsung can finish the rest"

"ME?" Tsung said in concern. " I thought you was the one to break the news?"

" Yeah but i can't take the pressure!!!" Shouts the reptilian creature " I been taking heat for you in the past 12 days by now and I'm tired of getting his war hammer shoved up my ass for it!!"

" So it's like that?"

" Yeah it's like that!"

A green beam soared towards Reptile and knocks him out of the scene. The others startled and froze in their positions while Shao Khan stood with a green mist surrounding his eyes. He had already lost his patience. He gazes to left of his throne and grabs his signature war hammer, eager to knock some sense into their heads.

" NOW" The emperor shouts " Which one of you peons will speak?"

After they witness the fate of their comrade and the "war hammer" threat, they all jumped up and began blabbering at once which became even more annoying to the emperor than ever.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!" Yelled the . He points at Tsung with the mallet part of the hammer "You! Since you like to let others do your dirty work how about you speak!!!!!!"

" Yes you highness" replied Tsung, " Well......... um...... well you see. Everyone....... um....." He began to choke on his words and soon began to sweat drops the size of bullets. He knew that time was limited from meeting the hammer to the skull or the ass if he didn't speak. After a second pass he speaks again, "Everyone is dead." He spoke with words flying out his mouth quicker than wind. The others didn't undertand but Shao Khan did. They all did a lot of things to piss him off but this day takes the cake.

He slaps his hand over his head and looks down in grief. Afterwards he sat back onto his throne with the war hammer still in hand and thinks of what kind of fate he should give his them in the acid bath? no........ public execution?.... but everyone is dead. With the anger buliding on him like stepping stones he suddenly produces a smile as his reaction. The other four stood in confusion thinking they only waiting for their execution but a smile? They never seen nothing coming from the emperors view when they bring bad news, especially that all the forces are dead. A couple of seconds pass and the emperor began to chuckle then overtime it evolved into laughs.

" So you tell me" Khan spoke with his laughs overriding himself ".... that all of our forces are dead? hehe ha haHAHAHA!!!" He slaps his left leg and leans forward in laughter with tears spewing out his eyes.

" Um, yes sir." spoke Tsung. He also began to chuckle along with his master. The other three looked at Tsung in awe, thinking that he went insane along with their ruler. They all secrectly took a couple of steps behind the shiftshaper just in case if the emperor switches to killing mode they have a chance to escape his wrath.

"Kintaro? Mileena?" spoke the Emperor, "Even those two are dead?"

"Um.... yes you highness" responded Tsung while his chuckles evovled into laughs.

"Rain?"

"Yep purple rain is dead also."

"Sheeva?"

"Yep"

"Quan Chi?"

"Um.... my Lord he was never in your empire.... well except that time me and him came and greeted you and......."

Suddenly he froze in his words. He didn't want to remind him the time that he along with Chi double crossed him during the time of the Deadly Alliance. So Tsung covered the rest of the sentence with laughs and giggles.

"Greeted me and did what?" questioned Khan. Tsung laughs and joys instantly turned into butterflies within his soul (or souls from other dead warrioirs within him). He knew that he couldn't remind him the incident.

"It's not that important sir." Answered Tsung. " It was just an old get together, we all talked about old times and stuff and so on...."

" I KNOW YOU KILLED ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" roared the emperor. Tsung nearly pissed himself. The others behind him also shook in fear but stood in their positions like nothing happened, straight face and all.

" I THOUGHT YOU HAD THE GUTS TO TELL ME TSUNG" countinued the emperor "BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!!!! I HIRED YOU TO ASSASSINATE, STEALS SOULS, KISS ASS, AND GIVE ME A WIFE but.." lowered his voice " You don't have the balls to tell me a little, measley incident. Just like TODAY!!!!!!" voice booms again but afterwards he lowers, " But the only difference about now and then is THAT YOU LOST MY WHOLE ENTIRE EMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" I wasn't the only one" Tsung spoke, trying to defend himself. " Those bozos behind me was along also!"

" And that makes everything better..." Khan said. " So what should you all do? ANY PLANS?" Shot the voice of the emperor.

"We do?" said Motoro " How bout' you get your ass off the throne for once and....."

Before he could finish, Khan eyes filled with green energy shoots out and within a second the Centaur head exploded into flesh and brains. (FATALITY!) Strange that his massive body is still standing in position while his head is missing.

" He asked for it" said Reiko.

"Anybody have any ideas?????????" the emperor said with an demanding voice. Everyone stood silent, clueless of what to do. Khan afterwards sighs in disbelief.

"Well I have a brilliant plan" said khan " How about you find the one's who responsible for the damages and kill them on sight!"

"But they'll murder us!!!" whined Baraka who was shaking in his boots.

"I'LL MURDER YOU IF YOU DONT KILL THEM!!!!" shouted the emperor, "I thought i would never see the day that my own clan, afraid of Earthrealm warriors!."

"Um my Lord" spoke Reiko " Those we faced in battle aren't Earthrealm"

"Then who?"

" I.... I don't know, .... they look human but something different..?"

" Edenians?"

" No"

" Neatherealm?"

" No"

" Chaos?"

" almost.... but.. no"

" FUCK IT!!!!" boomed the emperor, " I dont care who they are or where they're from, FIND THEM and KILL THEM!!!!!!"

" But sir..." spoke Baraka

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that the three left the scene to find their adversaries. Only Khan sat in his throne, alone with a beheaded centaur and a unconsious lizard. He began to do something that he does best. Sit and wait

"This is boring" thought Shao Khan. He gazes at his sledge hammer and pressed a secret button that was located at the tip of the a 50-inch plasma tv rises from the floor not far from his throne and began watching a show called Dyomic. The emperor watched, seconds passed he fell asleep. Suddenly a thud was sound and instantly Khan wakes with his hammer in hand. He puts the tv away and observed the place. Nothings there. Moments later he relaxes but with the hammer in hand just in case a problem erupts.

Another thud sounded and khan raises back into his stance but again nothing is seen.

_What the hell? I hope those peons aren't playing Twister behind my orders again!_

Moments pass again and khan still on his stance but nothing happened. He sits back in his throne still in alert. 30 mintues had passed, nothing happened. Seeing that the close is clear he relaxes. Another thud was heard and Khan became pissed.

"SHOW YOUR SELF!!!!" yelled the emperor. He stood back in his stance prepared for battle but again nothing happened.

" As you wish, Emperor."

The unknown voice shocked the Emperor but he knew where, somewhere noone dared to do his entire life as emperor. He turns around only to see a flash of blinding energy rocketing him off the stand and crashing face first into the cold, marble floor. Khan didn't move after the attack. (FLAWLESS VICTORY!). A shadow being, sitting in Khan's throne watched and witnessed the fall of his great army. It suprised him more to see Khan defeated with one mere attack.

" Hopeless." spoke the being. Out of the shadows appeared two more beings, both kneeled down to the one in the throne.

"Congrates brothers, were home."

AN: that took about 30 minutes to do but ill be back with more, dont worry... in the meantime play some MK (not Armaggedon, PLZ) and the next chapter be up here b4 you know it, :)


End file.
